Arik's Adventures Series
'Arik's Adventures Series '''is a new series that tells the story after ''Aaron's Adventures Series, where a new adventure is about to begin with Aaron & Megan's son, Arik. Little does he know that Aaron's old enemy, Lucifer, has returned to claim revenge on Aaron's son, along with the next generation. Characters: Heroes & Villains *Heroes **Arik Matsuhiro **Stellaluna **James Rogers **Henry Pym Jr. **Torunn **Azari **Francis Barton (Hawkeye II) **Sapphire (Possible Member) **Sharkboy **Lavagirl **Hana Matsuhiro (Future member) **Jade Lee (Future member) *Villains **Lucifer **Satan DeCreepy **Leviathan **Beelzebub **Lilith **Barbatos **Mammon **Belphegor **Lord Maliss **Ultron **The Joker **The Horned King **King Candy **Pitch (The Boogeyman) **Shere Khan **Rameses **Emperor Beld **Ashram **Wagnard **Saturn **Ares **Mars *Recurring Characters **Aaron Matsuhiro **Megan Mizaki **Hana Matsuhiro **Jade Lee Opening songs *Japanese Dinosaur King 1 *Soldier Dream *Pegasus Fantasy (omega version) Season 1: A New Chapter Begins *''Arik's Adventures in Saint Seiya Warriors of the Holy Battle '' *''Arik Meets Stellaluna'' *''Arik Meets Wreck-It Ralph'' *''Arik and the Rise of The Guardians'' *''Arik Meets The Prince of Egypt'' *''Arik Disocvers Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Arik's Adventures of The Magic Tree House'' *''Arik's Adventures of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow'' *''Arik's Adventures of Batman Beyond: Return of The Joker'' *''Arik's Adventures of Turtles Forever'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Arik discovers The Sword in The Stone'' *''Arik discovers Jurassic Park'' *''Arik discovers The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' *''Arik discovers Jurassic Park 3'' *''Arik, & The Black Cauldron'' *''Arik Meets Peter Pan'' *''Arik's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty'' *''Arik Meets The Spy Kids'' *''Arik Meets The Spy Kids'' 2: The Island of Lost Dreams *''Arik Meets The Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' *''Arik Meets The Spy Kids: All The Time in The World'' *''Arik & The Adventures of Sharkboy & Lavagirl'' Season 2: New Friends, New Enemies *''Arik Meets Robin Hood'' *''Arik Meets Banjo The Woodpile Cat'' *''Arik Discovers The Secret of NIMH'' *''Arik's Adventures in An American Tail'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Land Before Time'' *''Arik Meets Anastasia'' *''Arik Meets Bartok The Magnificent'' *''Arik's Adventures in Fantasia'' *''Arik's Adventures in Fantasia'' 2000 *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon: The First Movie'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode'' 1 The Phantom Menace *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode 2 Attack of The Clones'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Clone Wars'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode 3 Revenge of The Sith'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode 4 A New Hope'' *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode'' 5 The Empire Strikes Back *''Arik's Adventures in STAR WARS Episode'' 6'' Return of The Jedi'' *''Arik Meets The Hobbit'' *''Arik & The Last Unicorn'' *''Arik Meets The Thief & The Cobbler'' *''Arik Meets Aladdin'' *''Arik Meets Aladdin & The Return of Jafar'' *''Arik Meets Aladdin & The King of Thieves'' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon The Movie 2000'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Jungle Book 2'' *''Arik Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' *''Arik Meets Hercules'' *''Arik Goes on The Road to El Dorado'' *''Arik Meets The Swan Princess'' *''Arik Meets Megamind'' The Lost Episodes * Arik tells an American Tail: Fievel Goes West * Arik's Adventures in Despicable Me * Arik crosses the Bridge to Terabithia * Aaron, Arik and Superman: Doomsday * Aaron, Arik, Superman and Batman: Public Enemies * Aaron, Arik, Superman and Batman: Apocalypse * Aaron and Arik's Journey to the Center of the Earth * Arik takes a Journey to the Mysterious Island * Aaron and Arik Race to Witch Mountain * Arik's Adventures in Despicable Me 2 * Aaron, Arik and Mickey's House of Villains * Arik meets Coraline * Aaron, Arik and G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra * Aaron, Arik and G.I. Joe: Retaliation * Arik faces The Nightmare Before Christmas * Arik and the Disney Villains' Revenge Season 3: Reaching New Heights *''Arik Enters The Little Shop of Horrors'' *''Arik & The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring'' *''Arik & The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers'' *''Arik & The Lord of The Rings: The Return of The King'' *''Arik Meets Eragon'' *''Arik's Adventures in Dragonheart'' *''Arik's Adventures in Dragonheart: A New Beginning'' *''Arik learns about Amazing Animals: Prehistoric Animals'' *''Arik's Adventures in Honey I Shrunk The Kids'' *''Arik Discovers Treasure Planet'' *''Arik's Walking with Dinosaurs'' *''Arik Meets Balto'' *''Arik Meets Balto II Wolf's Quest'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, & The Wardrobe'' *''Arik Meets Lambert The Sheepish Lion'' *''Arik Learns How to Train Your Dragon'' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon 3: The Movie'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Swan Princess: Escape From Castle Mountain'' *''Arik's Adventures in Return to Neverland'' *''Aaron & Arik Meet Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer'' *''Arik Meets Harry Potter Saga'' *''Arik Meets Shrek'' *''Arik's Adventures in Shrek 2'' *''Arik's Adventures in Shrek The Third'' *''Arik's Adventures in Shrek Forever After'' Season 4: Legends Unite *''Arik Meets Osmosis Jones'' *''Arik Meets Oz: The Great and Powerful'' *''Arik vs. Hook'' *''Arik vs. Godzilla'' *''Arik vs. Gremlins'' *''Arik's Adventures in Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' *''Arik's Adventures in Avatar'' *''Arik Goes to Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' *''Aaron and Arik Discover Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Arik's Adventures in Space Jam'' *''Arik and the Looney Tunes are Back in Action'' *''Arik and the Quest for Camelot'' *''Arik finds out that Cats Don't Dance'' *''Arik says We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' *''Aaron, and Arik's Adventures in Rock and Rule'' *''Arik Goes to Rio'' *''Aaron, Arik, and The Emperor's New Groove'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Stardust'' *''Arik Goes to Madagascar'' *''Arik Meets Lilo And Stitch'' *''Aaron, Arik and The Batman vs. Dracula'' *''Arik Meets Hellboy'' *''Arik Meets Rango'' *''Aaron, Arik, and Friends Dicscover The Pacific Rim'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in The Lego Movie'' *''Aaron and Arik get Frozen'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures of Iron Man 3 '' *''Aaron, Arik and Thor: The Dark World '' *''Aaron, Arik and Captain America: The Winter Soldier '' *''Arik faces Maleficent '' *''Arik joins the Guardians of the Galaxy '' *''Arik Learns How to Train Your Dragon 2 '' *''Aaron & Arik meet the Big Hero 6 '' *''Aaron and Arik get Frozen Fever '' *''Arik's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda'' *''Arik's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda 2 '' *''Aaron, Arik and Hellboy II: The Golden Army '' *''Arik's Adventures in The Swan Princess 3: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom '' *''Aaron, Arik and the Swan Princess Christmas '' *''Arik meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame II '' *''Aaron, Arik, Leroy & Stitch '' *''Arik meets the Beauty and the Beast '' *''Arik's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas '' *''Arik and the Pirates of the Caribbean Saga '' *''Arik & The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''Arik & The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug '' *''Arik & The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies '' *''Aaron & Arik Join the Men in Black '' *''Arik Gets Epic '' *''Aaron and Arik go to Rio 2 '' *''Arik meets The King and I '' *''Aaron and Arik enter The Black Hole '' *''Aaron & Arik's Adventures of Men in Black 2 '' *''Aaron & Arik visit The Haunted Mansion '' *''Aaron & Arik's Adventures of Men in Black 3 '' Season 5: Adventures in all Shapes and Sizes *''Arik meets The Muppets (2011)'' *''Arik's Adventures in Muppets Most Wanted '' *''Aaron and Arik Discover The Fifth Element '' *''Arik Goes to Labyrinth '' *''Arik meets Willow '' *''Aaron and Arik meet Van Helsing (film) '' *''Arik meets King Kong (2005 film) '' *''Aaron, Arik and the Avengers: Age of Ultron '' *''Aaron and Arik join the R.I.P.D. '' *''Aaron, Arik and Godzilla (2014 film)'' *''Arik and the Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale'' *''Arik's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels (film)'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Star Wars Episode VII'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Penguins of Madagascar (2014)'' *''Arik meets Ant-Man (2015 film)'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Kung Fu Panda 3'' *''Arik and Dracula: Untold'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Transformers: Age of Extinction'' *''Aaron and Arik go to the Castle in the Sky'' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon 4Ever '' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon Heroes '' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker '' *''Aaron, Arik and Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island '' *''Arik and Luigi's Mansion '' *''Aaron and Arik go to Atlantis: Milo's Return '' *''Arik gets Spirited Away '' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys'' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon: The Rise of Darkrai'' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' *''Aaron, Arik, Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' *''Arik joins The Hunger Games'' *''Aaron, Arik and the Clash of the Titans (2010 film)'' *''Arik and Kronk's New Groove'' *''Arik meets WALL-E '' *''Aaron, Arik and Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters '' *''Arik joins The Hunger Games: Catching Fire '' *''Arik visits Hotel Transylvania '' *''Arik meets Cinderella '' *''Arik meets Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True '' *''Arik meets Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time '' *''Arik joins The Hunger Games: Mockingjay (Parts 1 & 2)'' *''Aaron, Arik and the War of the Worlds (2005 film) '' *''Aaron, Arik and the Wrath of the Titans '' *''Aaron and Arik meet The Wolverine '' *''Aaron, Arik and the X-Men: Days of Future Past '' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' *''Arik meets The Little Mermaid'' *''Arik gets Tangled'' *''Arik and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea'' *''Arik and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' *''Aaron, Arik, Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost'' *''Aaron, Arik, Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King'' *''Arik says Follow that Bird'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Dinosaur'' *''Aaron and Arik meet the Descendants (2015 film) '' *''Aaron and Arik vs. The Mummy '' *''Arik's Adventures in Pokemon-Zoroark: Master of Illusions '' *''Aaron, Arik and The Secret of Kells '' *''Arik, Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure '' *''Aaron and Arik go to Fantasmic! '' *''Aaron, Arik and the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom '' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in The Mummy Returns '' *''Arik goes to Pokemon Colosseum'' *''Arik and the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy'' *''Arik meets The Mask'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures of Avatar'' *''Arik has some Disneyland Fun'' *''Aaron and Arik go to Fantasmic (Tokyo Disney Sea)'' *''Arik and Stitch: The Movie'' *''Arik and the Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' * Arik meets the Son of the Mask * Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Exodus: Gods and Kings * Arik and Captain America: Civil War * Aaron and Arik meet Doctor Strange * Arik and the Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb * Arik gets Divergent (2014 film) * Arik and the Guardians of the Galaxy 2 * Arik goes to Zootopia * Arik gets Insurgent (2015 film) * Aaron, Arik and Thor: Ragnarok * Aaron and Arik go to Tomorrowland * Arik goes Into the Woods * Aaron and Arik tell a Winter's Tale * Arik meets the Black Panther * Arik Discovers The Book of Life * Arik Discovers Strange Magic * Aaron and Arik meet Captain Marvel * Airk meets the Inhumans * Aaron and Arik meet the Fantastic Four (2005 film) * Arik meets Jupiter Ascending * Arik gets Allegiant (Parts 1 and 2) * Aaron, Arik and the Avengers: Infinity War (Parts 1 and 2) * Arik's Adventures in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed * Arik's Adventures in Star Wars: The Old Republic * Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Kingdom Hearts 3 TV Series *''Arik's Adventures in Ducktales'' *''Arik's Adventures in Gargoyles'' *''Arik Meets Darkwing Duck'' *''Arik's Adventures in Spiderman: The Animated Series'' *''Arik's Adventures in Tale Spin'' *''Arik and The Penguins of Madgascar'' *''Arik Rides on The Magic School Bus'' *''Arik's Adventures in Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Arik's Adventures in The Legend of Korra'' *''Arik Meets Kim Possible'' *''Arik Meets Danny Phantom'' *''Arik's Adventures in Total Drama Series'' *''Arik's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Arik's Adventures in Aladdin (TV Series)'' *''Arik's Adventures in Hercules (TV Series)'' *''Aaron, Arik and The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Arik Meets Krypto The Superdog'' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Once Upon a Time'' *''Aaron and Arik meet Samurai Jack'' *''Arik visits the House of Mouse '' *''Arik joins the Justice League '' *''Arik joins the Teen Titans '' *''Aaron & Arik's Adventures in Justice League Unlimited '' *''Arik's Adventures in Wander over Yonder '' *''Arik and the Dragons: Riders of Berk'' *''Arik meets American Dragon: Jake Long '' *''Arik, Garfield and Friends '' *''Aaron and Arik visit the House of Mouse '' *''Aaron and Arik get Charmed (TV Series) '' *''Aaron, Arik, Lilo and Stitch: The Series '' *''Aaron and Arik's Adventures in Star Wars: The Clone Wars (CGI)'' *''Arik's Adventures in Star Wars Rebels (TV Series) '' * Arik's Adventures says Once Upon A Time (Season 1-4) Category:Arik's Adventures Category:Aaron The Wise '91 Category:Adventures